Divide the polynomials.
Answer: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of splitting the quotient into multiple quotients: $\dfrac{5x^4+9}{x}=\dfrac{5x^4}{x}+\dfrac{9}{x}$ Now let's try to cancel common factors in the resulting terms. $\dfrac{5x^4}{x}=5x^3$ $\dfrac{9}{x}$ doesn't have common factors so it has to stay as it is. In conclusion, this is the result of dividing the polynomials: $5x^3+\dfrac{9}{x}$ [I want to see a different way of performing the division.]